It All Started With Grace
by browneyesbeauty
Summary: Kim is confused about her feeling about Jack. Snuck into the school. Grace calls her but doesn't pick up. She gets worried and calls Jack, tells him what happened. Asked him to find her. He looked everywhere but couldn't find her. The last place was the school, and that is where he finds her in the auditorium. He hears her sing and both Kim's and his feelings are revealed.


**A/N: Hey guys! Here's another one-shot! Hope you like it! Enjoy and Review! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin It **

**Kim's POV **

It was late at night; I had snuck in the school. My house wasn't really the best place to think. I knew if I got caught, I'll be so much trouble. I wanted to place to think so I went to the auditorium. That is usually where I have my best thinking because I was so confused my feelings about Jack. I couldn't tell him because it will ruin our friendship. I don't want that. Plus he's dating Heather Clarke. I just don't know what to do anymore. It just hurts me that he's with her instead of me. But, I guess that's for the best. Maybe, were just meant to be just best friends.

**Jack's POV **

I was fast asleep when I got call from Grace saying that Kim wasn't answering any of her phone calls and that she was getting worried. So, she asked me to look for her. I got out of bed and went downstairs. I grabbed a jacket and headed outside to my truck. I had looked everywhere for her and even your secret place. I was running out of ideas where she could be and it was getting late.

"Maybe, I should look in the school? I haven't there yet" I suddenly thought

I saw the gate was opened and just went in. When got inside I checked everywhere in the school. Ten minutes later, still nothing but the only place I haven't checked was the auditorium. So, I went to the auditorium, and found there weren't any lights except in front of the stage. I saw a figure in the middle of the stage. As I got closer to the stage but that close, I finally realized the figure was Kim.

"What was Kim doing in the auditorium at this time of night?" I thought

Then, I heard singing. Kim was singing! OMG she has a beautiful voice. How come she never told me? When she finished, I found myself clapping.

**Kim's POV**

When I finished singing heard someone clapping.

"Who's there?" I asked the mystery person

"Kim, you have a beautiful voice" said the voice

I recognized that voice from anywhere. The figure came out of the shadows revealing it was Jack. I just blushed.

"Jack, what are you doing here?" I asked

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Jack asked

"Touché" I said

"So? What are you doing here?" he asked

"I wanted some place to think" I said

"Why?" he said

"I got a lot of thing on my mind right now" I said

"Like what?" he said

"That I'm confused about my feeling for this guy I really like" I accidentally blurted out

"OMG, why did I just say that?" I thought

"Oh" he said

"Okay Jack, I have a confession to make. But I hope this doesn't change our friendship" I confessed

"Okay, what is it?" he asked

My heart was beating so fast and my hands were even getting sweaty. I couldn't even concentrate on what to say to him. I turned away so I couldn't look at his chocolate eyes.

"Jack, umm. I think I like you" I mumbled

"What Kim? I couldn't here cause your mumbling" he said

"I think I like you, Jack" I yelled still not facing him

There was huge there was awkward silence. I knew that this was a total mistake and that I absolutely in embarrassed myself. I quickly stood up from my spot and I was about to leave when Jack grabbed my arm. My head turned around and our eyes met. He pulled me towards him and I into fell his lap. Our lips crashed into each other. I felt a spark that electrified my whole body. I wrapped arms around his neck and he wrapped is his arms around waist. After we stopped making out, my heart was beating so fast. We spend a few minutes just looking into each other eyes and just enjoying each accompany. And then Jack spoke up and ruined the moment.

"So, you do have a crush on me?" he said while smirking

"Shut up!" I said madly blushing

"Well, I'm glad that you told me Kim because I like you too" he said

"Really? What about Heather?" I asked

"Yeah, really. I broke up with her this afterschool because I was in love with someone" he said

"With who?" I asked in a jealous tone

"With you silly" he said chuckling

"Oh yeah, I knew that" I said giggling

"Hey, it's getting late maybe we should home?" he asked me

"Yeah we should. Oh Jack, you didn't answer question earlier" I said while getting up

"Which was?" he said while getting up himself

"Why were you here? I asked

"Oh, Grace called me because you weren't answering you phone. She was worried so she asked me to look for you" he said

"Ah, okay" I said as we left the auditorium

Then outside of the school, I checked my messages on my phone and they were all from Grace. And I knew tomorrow that I was going have explain everything to her. And also I had thanked her because if she didn't worry about me none of this would have happened.

**A/N: Yay, I'm done! Like it? Hate It? Let me know your thoughts, in the review section. **

– **browneyesbeauty**


End file.
